(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabrication in the formation of an improved copper metal diffusion barrier layer, W/WSiN/WN, by a combination of a tungsten nitride bottom layer, followed by an in situ silane soak process forming a WSiN layer, and a final top layer of tungsten, in single and dual damascene interconnect trench/contact via processing with 0.10 micron nodes for MOSFET and CMOS applications.
(2) Description of Related Art
Related patents and relevant literature now follow as Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,415 entitled “Via With Barrier Layer for Impeding Diffusion of Conductive Material from Via Into Insulator” granted Dec. 14, 1999 to Nogami et al. describes a method of forming various diffusion barrier layers, i.e., both pure WSiN and pure WN barrier layers, for conducting copper contact vias. The via structure described includes a barrier layer disposed between a via plug and an insulating layer surrounding a via hole to impede diffusion of conductive material from the via plug into the insulating layer. The deposition of the barrier metals described use an ion metal plasma sputtering process that is combined with a plasma etching process to remove unwanted barrier layer material from the bottom of the contact via.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,098 entitled “Method of Decreasing Resistivity in an Electrically Conductive Layer” granted Sep. 1, 1998 to Fiordalice et al. describes a method of decreasing resistivity in an electrically conductive, diffusion barrier layer of TiN, that includes the use of a high density plasma sputtering technique to deposit the electrically conductive TiN layer. The electrically conductive diffusion barrier layer is further exposed to a plasma anneal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,333 entitled “Method of Electroplating a Copper or Copper Alloy Interconnect” granted Oct. 19, 1999 to Nogami et al. describes a process whereby copper or a copper alloy is electroplated to fill via/contact holes and/or trenches in a dielectric layer. A barrier layer is initially deposited on the dielectric layer lining the hole/trench. A thin conformal layer of copper or a copper alloy is sputter deposited on the barrier layer outside the hole/trench. Copper or a copper alloy is then electroplated on the conformal copper or copper alloy layer filling the hole/trench. During electroplating, the barrier layer functions as a seed layer within the hole/trench. The barrier layer materials include single layers of: W, WN, WSiN, TiN, TiSiN and TiW.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,188 entitled “Semiconductor Device with Conductive Oxidation Preventing Film and Method for Manufacturing the Same” granted May 25, 1999 to Nakajima et al. describes a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor substrate, and a laminated film insulatively formed over the semiconductor substrate. A conductive oxidation preventing film is disposed between a refractory metal film and a semiconductor film, to prevent oxidation of the semiconductor film. Oxidation and diffusion barriers, i.e., single layers of W, WN, and WSiN, are mentioned in the specifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,762 entitled “Method of Forming a Self-Aligned Copper Diffusion Barrier in Vias” granted Nov. 16, 1999 to Geffken et al. describes a process whereby a copper diffusion barrier is formed on the side walls of vias connected to copper conductors, to prevent copper diffusion into inter-level dielectric. A thin film of copper diffusion barrier material is deposited on the wafer post via etch. A sputter etch is performed to remove barrier material from the base of via and to remove copper oxide from the copper conductor. The barrier material is not removed from the sidewall during the sputter etch. Thus, a barrier to re-deposited copper is formed on the via sidewalls to prevent copper poisoning of the dielectric. Barrier materials that are mentioned include single layers of: Ta, TiN, Si3N4, TaN, WN, WSiN, and TaSiN.